Draco
Category:Gods The Dragon Spirit, Draco is the god of Dragons, and the first mortal creature ever brought into the world of Kharlia. Made with the cooperation of the gods, Draco roamed the lands of Kharlia before mortals, eventually ascending to godhood and watching over the world. He is seen as a great platinum dragon, and his spirit courses through the veins of all dragonkin. Core Statistics Name: Draco. Lesser Deity Symbol: A dragon-shaped constellation, also named Draco. Alignment: Neutral. Patron Creatures: Dragonkin, Draconians, Dragoons. Domains: Protection, Balance, Good. Cleric Alignments: N, LN, CN, NG, NE. Favored Weapon: Breath weapons. Relatives: Many of the gods participated in Draco's creation. =Relationships= Draco is a unique god in that he must act in the world through his followers. He bestowed the original Dragoons with his power and, through them, he protects the world of Kharlia from peril. All of dragon-kind-- the chromatic, the metallic, wyverns and dragonkin-- are connected to Draco spiritually, whether they know it or not. Those without dragon blood may tap into the power of Draco through worship and meditation, and he is eager to accept the souls of good to his cause. Followers Throughout time, Draco has appointed special mortals to be protectors of the world, so named the Dragoons. The initial mortals to have this title bestowed to them were transformed into draconic humanoids, aptly known as draconians. Because of his interest in keeping the world safe from long-lasting dangers, Draco is also known to be worshiped by druids and anyone else who makes it their duty to protect Kharlia. =Functions= Draco's sole purpose is to make sure that the planet Kharlia is kept alive. This includes it's ecosystems and the mortals within. He was given this duty after the Time of Sin, when the majority of the world's mortals were tainted by evil deeds. Since then, Draco has managed to thwart countless plots that would have otherwise destroyed the world, evil plans such as meteor storms, plagues, famine, and world-wide wars. While these things still happen from time to time, it comes only at the cost of Draco's failure; his power is limited to the levels of dragon-kind living in Kharlia, and even then their cooperation is not always guaranteed. =Residence= Draco's soul, known as the Dragon Spirit, flows through the mortals that worship him and those of dragon kind. He does not make any divine realm his home, though the island of Dragoonia acts as a focal point for much of his energy, if for no other reason than many of his followers dwell there. =History= After Keldin and Mylia presented the world of Kharlia as a gift to Setengar, the god of good decided to attempt his hand at mortal life. Known for his love of sharing, Setengar prompted any of the gods for their advice on what the first mortal should be. After many contributions, Draco was born and his form was that of a dragon. He lived for many hundreds of years before perishing of natural causes; the gods, seeing that their first creation had lived and died in peace, decided to ascend him to godhood and placed him in charge of the world. His essence would be spread through the races of dragons that would soon follow his death, and they too would be charged with the same. Seeing the success of Draco and the dragons, the gods created the first humanoid race, giving it a much short lifespan but also greater numbers. They watched their accomplishments for a time, but it was not long before the first mortals began to bicker and fight one another, having been corrupted by the Seven Sins, which were introduced as a beneficial aspect by the Ancient ******. Soon, Dearuhk had obtained enough evil souls to create a powerful army, and marched on the plane of Malgotha in the First War. During this time, Draco made contact with the primitive humanoids and some of them opted to follow him and his message of protecting the balance of the planet. These were among the few spared during the first Cataclysm. In the beginning of the Age of Mortals, each god was granted the right to craft a mortal race to their liking. Draco was not exempt from this, and bestowed the descendants of his original clergy with new forms, thus the first of the draconians were born. Living on a remote island named Dragoonia, the majority of this race donned armor and fought for the cause of Kharlia as an elite caste of knights known as the Dragoons. In modern times, Dragoons act as the official source of Draco's power and continue the tradition of protecting the world from danger.